


Blow Off Some Steam

by jason6297



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason6297/pseuds/jason6297
Summary: Sollux hates his shitty job at a shitty antique store. His boyfriend helps loosen him up a bit.





	Blow Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> blease be gentle in the comments i dont write fics a lot  
> constructive crit is welcome though i would really like to become a better writer in the future

You had a bad day.

You had a REALLY bad day.

You come in your shitty, too cheap apartment and drop everything on the couch, groaning loudly. You unintentionally stomp your way to the bedroom and throw yourself on the bed.

You then proceed to geoan even LOUDER when your boyfriend exits the bathroom, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Sol?" he asks quietly. You wiggle your foot in response, otherwise motionlessly laying down face-first.

There's a heavy thick pause in the air before you hear Eridan approaching you slowly.  
You begrudgingly flip yourself over, glowering at him.

"Work fucking _blowth_ " you start, "I thwear to GOD if i have to hear one more goddamn bible humping grandma tell me I need thpeech therapy or quit working at the counter I will THERIOUTHLY be put in jail for athault. Like, I'm thorry I can't control literally everything wrong with me, HELEN! Trutht me, if i wathn't a fucking FREAK I wouldn't be thtuck at the counter of a goddamn antique thtore telling you that anthient dutht particleth are now theventhy perthent off, only thirteen thirty five!!" 

Eridan raises a brow in a serious are-you-done look, but you continue rambling. 

"I don't even fucking LIKE antiqueth!" ED puts a hand on your leg, unnoticed.

"I think the entire idea ith thtupid!" The hand travels up.

"Like honetht to god the entire conthept ith tho dumb." Ring clad fingers dance across your hips.

"Why the hell would thomeone want thome thtupid athh anthient junk for _aethhetic_ ," Eridan subtly unbuttons your pants.

"Like if you athk me that thit could be haunted or thomething and PERTHONALLY-" Small tugs on your pants, carefully pulling them down inch by inch.

"I already halluthinate too much for my own good tho why do I even work th-" You finally realize something is going on when you feel a wet spot on the crotch of your underwear.

"What aret you. Doing." You ask, sitting up to look ED in the eyes. He winks, the sly bastard.

"Stress relief, babe." He comments, licking your crotch again. Your dick twitches.

"I- What?" You can't remember what you were talking about, focused instead on the way Eridan's eyes look at you, half shut, as he licks you through your boxers.

It's only then you REALLY notice what he's doing. And damn if he doesn't know how to work you. Poor guy always knows how to get you to blow off some steam

Ironically, it's by him blowing you.

Eridan pulls your pants down to your knees, not too harsh but fast enough you pay attention. He eyes your half hard cock through your boxers, tapping it twice (that always makes you shiver for some reason), before pulling your boxers down too.

Your dick twitches at being exposed, and you make a face at your boyfriend over the edge of the bed. He smirks at you. You know that look, thats the look he gives you right b-

Yup. There he goes. Eridan swallow your entire cock in a matter of seconds before popping back off and licking the tip like hes scared of it. It's something he does when hes trying to frustrate you, and it always seems to work. 

You flex your hands into fists and glare at him. He smiles, licking the head of your dick with a little more vigor. He licks stripes from your sack to the tip, before slowly sinking his mouth down on your dick.

You groan and put your hand in his hair, which makes _him_ moan. The vibrations make your eyes roll a bit, and you pull his hair to keep them coming. The heat of his mouth keeps you distracted from Eridan lightly scratching down your thighs. 

"ED, fuck," you pant. Your oral fixation demands you fuck his face and you're considering it. You don't care if you're giving or receiving, you just love tongue. And tongue is currently what the bottom half on you dick is getting.

All thoughts about anything else melt away as he works at your cock. The heat in your stomach gets hotter and your legs begin to shake. You tug his hair harder, pulling it back.

His lidded eyes look up at you, and you can't maintain the eye contact, it's embarassing.

You look away and grunt as he swallows around you. Eridan then pulls off, licking you all the way, as he pumps you with his hands.

"Sol, c'mon, tease me, gimme somethin' to wwork wwith, here," he moans at you, free hand down his leggings.

"Get back to sucking my dick so I can fucking nut, dude," you grumble half heartedly, glaring at him. 

"Ugh," Eridan groans and rolls his eyes. He huffs a bit, clearly masturbating, and resumes licking at you.

"No, fuck, dude suck me off, come on." you whine, tugging his hair. He glances at you (you flush a bit) before taking you whole and swallowing. You can hear the Sqelch of Eridan figering himself as he swallows you, and for some reason that makes the whole thing hotter.

Eridan must have hit his g-spot because he suddenly moans around your cock, and you nearly cum. 

"F-fuck," you choke out, looking down at your boyfriend. He glances up at you, and moans again, and the eye contact send you over the edge.

Eridan pulls off and leaves his mouth open, letting your cum splatter all over his face. It sends a rush of heat through you and you slump back, groaning loudly.

You hear him swallow and continue fingering himself until a series of moans signals he came, too. He sighs after a while, shakily, and crawls on the bed next to you. You smile at him loopily and hold his hand. 

Neither of you are wearing pants.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were confused by eridan fingering himself, eridan is a transgender male.  
> however since its not a main focus or really relevent at all its not tagged.  
> its also not sexualized or fetishized, you are fucking Welcome.


End file.
